


Chase the Devil

by DV8tion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gay, Hair Pulling, Investigations, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, RK900 has sharp teeth, Riding Crops, Shibari, Smut, Teasing, Thirium, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Rk900, Voyeurism, Whipping, bottom!Connor, bottom!Gavin, gavin cant shut up sometimes, various types of gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion
Summary: Connor sees Gavin steal from the Detroit Police Department and takes the opportunity to investigate but he finds himself investigating something unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in /xx/ is Connor thinking to himself. Anything Italicized is the androids interfacing with each other.

“You should consider bringing that evidence to the archive room, Detective Reed.” 

RK900 said in his stoic voice, not looking up from the terminal on his desk. The android was just recently assigned to work alongside Detective Gavin Reed. RK900 wore a black button down, displaying his model number on the right side of the chest, a black tie and black pants with a pair of suede chelsea boots.

“QUIT PHCKING NAGGING ME YOU STUPID TOASTER!” Gavin didn’t even bother to look up from his phone even though he should have been looking at his terminal as well.. He had his feet propped up on his desk and his chair laid back, sporting a maroon biker jacket with a hood attached to it, a grey v neck, dark washed denim displaying his police badge proudly and a pair of dark brown boots. Next to his feet on the desk was a clear blue quart sized bag marked ‘EVIDENCE’ containing a pair of keys.

Across the room was Connor’s desk. He looked up from his terminal after hearing Gavin raise his voice. Gavin always has something to be yelling about or to be projecting his voice about but ever since RK900 was assigned to him, he’s been yelling about almost everything. Ever since Connor became deviant, he did nothing but wonder about everything outside of being a machine. Why did humans behave like this?

/How does he even put up with Gavin?/ Connor thought to himself. He completely forgot that RK900 was a machine for the most part. RK800 was wearing his usual jacket, displaying his model number on the right side of the chest with the Cyberlife triangle logo on his left. The blue band was removed from the jacket ever since the revolution ended. All androids and humans were living equally. Connor looked over at the evidence bag that RK900 was talking about. His HUD display showed: KEY, 2040 CyberSpeed Synyster motorcycle. KEY, Leawood Heights apartment complex. KEY, Leawood Heights apartment complex UNIT A. KEY, UNKNOWN. Cyberlife decided to take part in the motor vehicle business. Some vehicles still came with physical keys due to fingerprint scanners at risk of being hacked. Connor noticed the unknown key was marked with a ‘9’, he assumed it may have belonged to a locker. He was still wondering why Gavin wouldn’t take it down to archives since it was just out in the open. He would do it himself but every piece of evidence must be registered in the system by those the case has been assigned to. Connor turned back to his terminal. It was a bit quiet on his side of the room. Hank took an early leave for the day and claimed he wasn’t feeling well. Connor read hank’s vitals and he seemed perfectly fine besides his high cholesterol levels.

 

Gavin got up and walked over to the desk adjacent from his and RK900’s. RK900 slowly watched Gavin strut over to the neighboring desk then went back to his terminal. For some odd reason, Gavin enjoyed standing with his butt sticking out as if he was showing it off. He chatted it up with another police officer, using his whole body to emphasize his words. RK900 turned slightly to take a glance at Gavin’s butt. It was tempting to grab but he had to remind himself that he was at work. The android turned back with a slight shade of blue appearing on his cheeks. Gavin struts back towards his desk, picking up the evidence bag and walking away. RK900 sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, tapping a finger against his arm. Connor noticed Gavin walking away, eyes following him until he was out of his sight. 

/Glad that he finally did something productive for once./ Since it was lonely over at his desk, Connor walked over to RK900’s desk and plopped himself on an empty space next to Nines.

“Hi Nines.” Connor said, crossing his hands in his lap. RK900 was just an upgraded version of himself so it was almost like looking in a mirror, only RK900 had strikingly grey eyes that could cut glass and broad shoulders. 

“Hello RK800. How may I help you?” Nines looks at Connor, uncrossing his arms.

“Did Detective Reed go register that evidence bag? It sure took him a while to go do it.”

Nines furrowed his eyebrows. “Detective Reed’s whereabouts is none of my concern.”

Connor wondered about himself if was this reserved when he was still more machine-like than deviant. The policeman  across the way overheard the RK’s conversation and spoke up, “Actually Detective Reed took off for the evening. Said he was meeting up with a friend or something” 

Connor raised an eyebrow and tapped his fingers on the desk. /Gavin has friends?/  He hopped off the desk and turned to thank the police officer. He walked back over to his desk and sat back down, reflecting on the information he took in.  /If the bag never made it to archives, it means Gavin stole it. That’s highly illegal to be stealing evidence. I have to find out why.” Connor shot up from his chair abruptly with an idea and noticed that Nines was gone. Connor hastily walked out of the precinct hoping to follow Nines out.

 

\--

Connor arrived at Leawood Heights where Gavin lived. He decided to do some detective work on his fellow detective colleague. He stepped out of the autonomous taxi, scanning his surroundings for any clues. He can recall Nines saying that Reed leaves his back door open because Gavin has locked himself out of his own apartment too many times. Luckily, since Connor worked for the law, he didn’t look very suspicious trying to open the back patio doors of the first floor apartments. Nines never specified which unit was Gavin’s. It wouldn’t make sense for Gavin to live on the upper floors and leave his back door open unless he had some way of climbing up there. 

 

He slid open the door of the second unit he walked by on the first floor, the wind blowing the long blinds slightly, making them clash against each other. He quickly stepped in and shut the sliding door behind him. He walked to the opposite side of the kitchen to switch on a light. A ceiling fan light turned on with the fan turned on low. On the kitchen table there were empty pizza boxes and empty coffee cups. In the sink was a couple of dirty dishes, left over from the night before, traces of macaroni and cheese with hot dogs lurking. Connor turned off the kitchen light and walked through the living room. The living room also had a ceiling fan but it was off at the moment besides the light. A jacket was draped over the couch along with a blanket in a ball sitting on the cushions. On the coffee table there were game controllers and a few remotes with an empty beer bottle sitting next to them. There was a pair of pants and socks in the middle of the hallway going towards his bedroom. /Why does Detective Reed live this way?/ Connor shut off the living room light and walked into Reed’s room.

 

The room was dimly lit, fairly large for a one bedroom apartment considering there was a king sized mattress taking most  it up. /Why does a man his size need a mattress this large?/ The walls a faint shade of cream, several posters lining the walls. Classic muscle cars with half naked women posing alongside it. A poster from a band called Sparrows of Heavy Rock. Gavin’s police academy diploma. Connor started to look around the room, he pulled the drawer from the nightstand open, nothing but a few extra phone chargers and some other cables. He looked under the bed and only saw what looked like a black storage chest with a padlock. Suddenly he heard what sounded like something scratching the door. He turned around and backed up into the bed seeing a black and white cat sitting in the doorway. It mewed at Connor gently.

 

“N-Nice kitty...I’m a friend of your owners.” He slowly started to approach the cat, but instead it dashed away when Connor’s footsteps got closer. He sighed in relief. Until he heard a door click, sounding like the front door. He immediately flipped off the switch and hid in Gavin’s closet. Connor tried to shut the closet doors all the way but it was still cracked open a bit due to wonky craftsmanship. Gavin was home. Connor pressed two fingers to his temple and had his LED hidden. He listened for Gavin’s footsteps, hoping that he wasn’t planning to open the closet for any reason. Alongside Gavin’s footsteps were another set of footsteps. /He must have had his friend come back with him./  The light for the bedroom turned on. Through the shutter style closet doors, Connor was able to see two sets of feet.

“Remove your clothing.” A firm familiar voice said . 

“Why exactly do I need to be taking orders from a piece of plastic?!” An irked Gavin snapped back. Connor peeked through the cracked doors and gasped, covering his mouth before anything audible was able to come out. /NINES? What’s he doing here at Gavin’s place?/ Nines’ hand tilted Gavin’s head so he was staring up into cold eyes.

“I require you to be aware of who has ownership of you.”

Gavin turns bright red at the statement as he complies with Nines’ directions. He stands at the foot of the bed completely naked and half hard. Nines’ reaches under the bed and pulls out the black chest Connor saw previously. Nines’ pulls a pair of keys out of his pocket. Connor’s eyes widen as he realizes that the keys were from the evidence bag he saw on Reed’s desk. Nines’ takes the ‘unknown’ key and unlocks the chest. The key had a 9 for a reason. 

“Can you hurry the fuck up?!” Gavin vocalized. He suddenly winced at Nines’ hand spanking his right asscheek. Nines stood up quickly, holding a ball gag in his hand. “Do you see this, my little one?” Gavin bit his lip while looking down at it and slowly nodded. “You will be getting this in your pretty little mouth if you do not stop sassing me.” 

Connor was still a little new to the whole sex life thing. He had no idea what Nines’ was holding until he searched it up. ‘A device placed into a victims mouth and tied tightly to cease any vocalization.’ He blushed blue. He also wasn’t sure as to why he required to have a male genitalia that was fully functional. Since RK900 was created after him, he also had a fully functional genitalia. Usually androids did not have genitalia unless they were Traci’s.

 

“Kneel on the bed. Hands behind your back.” Nines commanded. Gavin followed. Nines took a knee in front of the black chest. Inside contained more bondage toys. A butt plug with a vibrating function and remote. Different sizes of rubber cock rings. A black neoprene collar. A flogger. A spider gag. Red rope. Various styles of restraints. Out of the selection, Nines held a wide tipped riding crop and the red rope. Connor stared in awe from the closet, wondering what these items felt like but also questioning as to why Gavin felt the need to be hit. He could feel himself getting hard, the fabric of his pants flexing. Nines placed the riding crop next to Gavin as he focused on the rope. He pulled Gavin’s wrists close to each other and began to tie them together into a double column tie. 

 

“You should be grateful that I am using a silk rope instead of a nylon rope.” After he finishes the knot, he shoves Gavin onto the bed, Gavin’s face squished in the sheets and ass in the air. Gavin turns his head to the side, huffing heavily.

 

“You could have warned me first!!” Gavin wiggled his hands around while they were bound. He loved to talk with his hands. 

 

“Hush. You must be disciplined for all the backtalk you have been doing.” Nines picks up the riding crop and trails the tip lightly around Gavin’s ass cheeks. A shiver goes up Gavin’s spine, anticipating the sting that will come along with the whip. Connor shivered when Nines’ gave Gavin the first hit. A small groan escaped Gavin’s lips. Connor found himself undoing his pants and grabbing his member, slowly stroking near the head.

 

Nines tapped the tip of the riding crop against the spot he just whipped Gavin at only to hit it again. He trailed the crop down Gavin’s thigh, he took a moment to spread Gavin’s legs.

“You should always be open and ready for me.” Nines tapped the crop against Gavin’s balls, just about enough to hurt a little. He then did light taps all the way up Gavin’s hard cock, a small needy whine is muffled in the sheets. In the closet, Connor was shifting his position to get a little more comfortable. As he was shifting, he used the closet door for support only to forget that it was not an actual sturdy shut door, causing him to fall face first in front of Nines’ feet still exposed out of his pants. Gavin tips over on the bed at the sound of Connor crashing through the closet door and notices that it is indeed RK800. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is in for something...new.

“CONNOR!! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Gavin had enough leg strength to get up and try to lunge at Connor with his body when Nines stops him.

“Little one stop. Please assume your position.” Nines is staring down at Connor who is squirming to pull his pants back up.

“NO! FUCK THAT!” Gavin is fuming at this point but his cock is twitching from finding out that he was being watched. Nines aggressively lifts Gavin up and forcefully drops him back face down on the bed, grabbing his waist to prop him back up. Connor stands back up and brushes himself off, slowly trying to make his way to the door.

“RK800. You are not going anywhere.” Nines’ stern tone makes RK800 freeze in his place. He walks over to Connor who is looking at the ground in embarrassment. Nines places a thumb and forefinger on Connor’s chin, forcing him to look straight into Nines’ eyes.

“Tell me RK800. Were you enjoying yourself while watching Gavin be punished?”

Connor’s brown eyes look away then look back up at Nines, slowly nodding back at him. Nines flashes a abrasive smile, revealing one of his keen canines. “There is a change of plans now that we have a guest. RK800 please remove all articles of clothing and have a seat at the foot of the bed. I will be back to take care of you in one moment.”

Connor feels like his thirium pump regulator is going to hop out of his chest cavity. He begins to strip off his clothing slowly. Nines gives Gavin a spank and begins to undo his rope work. Once he is freed, he makes another attempt at charging at Connor. Nines grabs Gavin by the throat and slams him down on the bed, enclosing his hand around the neck. “I have had enough of your atrocious behavior. I expect you to behave appropriately while I attend to our guest.” Gavin has his hands on Nines’ wrist, gasping and attempting to pry him away. Nines lets go of his throat only to move his hand into Gavin’s hair, pulling him towards the headboard. Connor turns slightly as he hears the thud of Gavin’s body hitting the headboard. He turns back quickly before one of them could catch him staring. 

Nines pulls one of Gavin’s wrists up to the post and begins tying the first knot. “You will sit here until I find a use for you.” He walks over to the following post to tie the next knot. “You will not cum until you are allowed.”

Gavin opens his mouth ready to say something but immediately shuts it, knowing that he was just going to make another smartass comment. Nines is knelt down at the black chest again, grabbing a vibrating butt plug and applying lube to the toy. He also grabs one of the black rubber rings. Gavin and Connor both look at what Nines is wielding, both in anticipation. Connor turns back around as if he wasn’t fixated on the toy. 

Nines leans into Gavin’s neck, brushing the tip of his canines against the skin. He takes one of his still lubed fingers and lightly rubs against Gavin's opening. He lets out a quiet hiss, rolling his hips into Nines fingers, letting his head lull back. Nines slowly bites down onto Gavin’s skin, almost as if he is planning to draw blood. He quickly slips on the cock ring while Gavin is absorbed in the sharp tingles he feels from Nines’ sharp teeth.

“NO!!” Gavin shouts as he notices the cock ring being slipped on and lifts his head back up. Nines pulls away from Gavin’s neck and looks down at him, 

“You did this to yourself.” With one swift movement, Gavin feels himself become full, his eyes rolling back from the satisfaction. Nines steps back with the remote and sets it on the first level out of five, watching Gavin squirm and clench his fists against the knots.

Nines sits on the bed behind Connor, running his chin along the latter’s shoulders. “Are you scared RK800?” 

Connor can feel air brush against his ear. Nines places a gentle kiss on the back of Connor’s shoulder before carefully biting at the artificial skin. Connor jumps in surprise at the action but starts to feel something different when Nines’ teeth dig even deeper. He moves a hand to grab his cock but Nines pulls it back. Connor feels liquid slowly dripping down his shoulder, Nines bit through the chassis and began to lick up the dripping thirium. Connor knew that his self healing would not be repairing that and that he will need a trip to Cyberlife to have that area repaired. That was the least of his concerns when Nines reaches around to grab Connor’s shaft. 

“Have you ever been curious about what sex is like?” Nines whispers in Connor’s ear. He can feel his internal temperature rising as he slowly nods. /Did he always know I’ve never done it before?/

Connor lets out a whimper as he can feel Nines squeeze his cock lightly. He wanted Nines to do those things that he did to Gavin to him. He wanted Nines to whip him. He wanted Nines to fill him.

"Up.” Nines demanded. Connor stood up and allowed Nines to adjust him so he was bent over the bed. “Little one, I want you to look at RK800. This could have been you but you failed to listen to your owner.” Nines reaches down and combs his fingers through Connor’s hair, admiring how soft it was. It was a nice little change. Gavin’s hair was rough and sometimes greasy from either work or not showering. Connor looked up at the tied up Gavin and turned bright blue, quickly averting his eyes away. He’s never seen his peer at such a vulnerable state. 

“Fuck both of you” Gavin had his middle finger up but couldn’t quite maneuver his hand to face NInes. Looking down at the black chest, Nines reaches in and grabs the ball gag.

“I was hoping I did not have to use this on you. You are really pushing it today, Detective.” Surprisingly, Gavin allowed Nines to put the gag on him instead of trying to fight him. Connor was fascinated by Gavin’s change in behavior. He was a completely different person around Nines, especially in an intimate setting. Gavin attempted to say something underneath the gag but all Connor heard was muffled noises. Back at the black chest, Nines rolled up the sleeves of his black button up and proceeded to squeeze a fair amount of lube into his hand. He walked back over to Connor and gave his left asscheek a light spank, causing Connor to jump at the sudden contact. “My apologies RK800. I did not mean to startle you.”

“I-It’s oka-” Connor was interrupted by the sudden fingers sliding into him. His eyebrows furrowed as he bit down on his lip, stifling a moan as Nines shifted his fingers around. With his clean hand, Nines undid his belt and lowered his pants and boxer briefs. Connor was pushing himself back against the fingers, only to be disappointed when Nines swiftly removed his fingers. 

“What happened?” Connor questioned, he felt something soft be wrapped around his neck. Nines was tying the tie as a makeshift leash. He yanked the tie, having Connor’s body meet with his. Connor tried to reach back and grab Nines’ hand when he was stopped.

“A little needy aren’t we?” Nines leaned down and kissed the spot where he had bitten Connor previously. He applied any remaining lube to his cock, carefully making his way into Connor’s ass. He let go of the tie, allowing Connor to fall directly into the sheets. Nines gave Connor a moment to gather himself before grabbing the tie once again and tugging it lightly for Connors head to lifted from the sheets, slowly thrusting in and out of the latter. 

Connor was uncontrollably moaning, his body begging for more as he rocked his hips back into Nines’. A low muffled growl unexpectedly caught their attention as they both looked up at Gavin. He was attempting to say something but it was inaudible. “Are you jealous, little one?” Nines announced. Gavin looked away, almost ashamed to admit that he was jealous. He wanted the attention. He wanted to please his owner. He wanted to do anything to get Nines to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks. I didn't know I was going to get so many kudos and get comments on the first chapter! I'm glad people are liking it. And super sorry if this one seems a little short. I'm having a bit of a hard time trying to include all 3 characters all up in the action. (I should have just picked one pairing) Although, I'm getting super inspired from all the fanart and other fics I'm reading. I'm already brainstorming for another fic even though this one isn't even finished yet lol. It's a little hard to write from my phone bc I rarely have contact to a computer. You are all welcome to follow me on tumblr since I may not be writing much after the 2nd fic I'm planning. Thank you all for the comments and kudos!
> 
> http://nekobunss.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Nines kicked up the remote to the butt plug from the floor and bumped up the vibration speed, completely skipping level two and jumping straight to 4. Connor watched Gavin’s chest rise and fall with his rapid breathing as his head fell backwards again. Nines dropped the remote on the floor carelessly and moved forward to place a hand on Connor's shoulder,interfacing with him. In Connors HUD a message popped up: Climax function disabled. He didn’t even know that was an option.

_Nines, what's going on? What did you just do?_

_You will cum when I allow you to._ _With this being your first time, I did not want you to finish too fast. This is only the beginning._

Nines pulls his cock almost all the way out before slamming back into Connor, hearing him shriek at the aggressive movement. Connor’s face is stuffed into the sheets, rubbing against it with every thrust Nines makes. Connor grips the sheets and feels artificial saliva dripping from his mouth from drooling.

/This is what sex is like?...it’s...amazing/

He could feel that his internal temperature was dangerously close to overheating, he was forgetting to “breathe” in order to cool down his system. He feels Nines pull on the tie causing Connor to lift his head up from the sheets, dragging a string of drool along with him. He quickly swipes it away before Nines could see but it was no use due to a wet spot in the sheets. Connor arched his back, pushing his hips back against Nines’ pelvis. He was aching so much to cum.

“Nines...please…” He begged.

“Not until I say so.” Nines replied

Connor looks up at Gavin, his levels of arousal are high but also his anger was accumulating. The feeling of fullness disappeared as Nines pulled out of Connor. He must have analyzed the same thing Connor did.

“I’m sorry RK800. I still have another toy to play with.” Nines slowly walked over to Gavin, locking eyes with him. He moved his face down to Gavin’s, admiring the yearning in his eyes. Connor was thinking back about the way Nines was whipping Gavin and how he craved the same experience. He knew what would push Nines’ buttons in order to get him to “punish” Connor.

“Hey! Why would you leave me hanging like that, Nines?!” Nines turns his head and raises an eyebrow. “Forget about him. I want you to play with me!” Connor pouts and gives puppy eyes to Nines.

Gavin is attempting to say something angry from underneath his ball gag. Nines turns his head back to Gavin, whispering a few words and gives him a peck on the forehead. Connor is now standing with his arms crossed, still pouting. Nines circles Connor, grabbing him by the hair and throwing him on the bed. “All fours. NOW.” He demanded.

Connor scrambles to assume the position, seeing Nines walk back over to Gavin. He begins to undo Gavin’s restraints. Connor watches Nines, anticipating his every move. Gavin is looking up at Nines who is moving his hands to undo the ball gag and removes it. He moves in to give Gavin a wet kiss, resulting in a loud moan against Nines’ mouth. Words are whispered to Gavin and he nods in return, slowly crawling to the empty space next to Connor. He assumes the same position and doesn't bother to make eye contact with Connor. Nines has picked up the riding crop up from the floor. “The both of you have decided to display such distasteful behavior this evening.” He stands behind the two on the bed, planning his next move.

Without warning, the first hit is given to Connor. His eyes widen at the the sudden impact, feeling the stinging pain kick in. Nines traces the tip of the riding crop down Connor’s thigh, going in for another whip. He watches as the white from his chassis appears and quickly vanishes when the self healing kicks in. On Connor’s right, Gavin is wiggling his ass attempting to obtain Nines’ attention. Sounds of multiple blows against Gavin’s ass ring in Connor’s ears. He looks over at Gavin who is gritting his teeth, fighting back moans. A moment of silence fills the room then is followed by a shuffling noise. Nines picks up the remote for Gavin’s butt plug from the floor and switches it to the highest setting. Gavin balls up his fists and lets out a shameless moan. While distracted from watching Gavin’s responses to the sudden change vibrations, Connor is met with multiple whippings himself. Uncontrollable moans are leaving his mouth, his hands are gripping the sheets. “N-Nines...” He whines. Connor didn’t want the hits to stop. He expected the pain to be discomforting but it only made him overflow with arousal.

The tie hanging around his neck is yanked and Connor is met with Gavin’s lips. He couldn’t quite tell if the action was to make Connor hush up or a sign of desperation from his colleague. He never thought that the person who despised him most would do anything to fulfill his needs. Slowly shutting his eyes, he analyzed Gavin’s mouth. Microscopic traces of cigarette debris, his HUD listing off the ingredients of the brand of cigarettes Gavin smokes and traces of a pizza puff he must have consumed earlier in the day for lunch. Connor ignores anything else popping up in his HUD from the analyzation. He feels himself sinking into Gavin’s mouth, sloppy kisses and lewd sounds muffling against each other. A soft chuckle of approval from Nines makes Gavin’s ears perk up.

“You display such hostility towards RK800 yet you still made the choice of granting him your attention.” Gavin can feel his face become hot, both from aggravation and embarrassment. He releases the grip on Connor’s tie and looks away. The whipping comes to a halt, Nines is removing the remainder of clothing left on him. He walks towards the head of the bed with his arms crossed, looking down at his peers, both in complete submission. “Little One.” Nines motions Gavin to crawl over to him.

He maneuvers Gavin to sit with his back against the headboard. While Nines is turned to Connor, Gavin sneaks a hand to his own member, stroking it slowly. He is taken aback by the hand that is wrapped around his throat once more. Nines is inches away from Gavin’s face, looking down at him. “You will ruin this for yourself if you continue.”

When Connor notices Nines threatening Gavin, he is almost feared by the sight of the hand around Gavin’s throat. According to Gavin’s behavior, Connor noticed that he was taking advantage of not being restrained. The hand around Gavin’s throat tightens, he’s gasping and squirming under Nines’ grip. He backs up from Gavin’s face and stares into the green grey eyes. Nines has a smug face on, his mouth partially open showing off his sharp canines to Gavin in intimidation. He lets go of Gavin's throat and motions Connor to crawl toward the head of the bed. Connor sits near the two and looks up at Nines waiting for his next instructions. Nines reaches over and grabs Gavin’s cock, holding it still. “RK800. Come play with Little one.”

Connor hesitated and took a quick second to analyze Gavin. Still extremely aroused but had conflicting feelings about what was going to happen. Connor nods and straddles Gavin’s lap, slowly lowering himself down on Gavin’s cock. His face turns a bright blue noticing that Gavin definitely felt different from Nines. He was warm but didn't have as much girth as Nines’ cock. Gavin covers his face with both hands overwhelmed with feelings and shame. Aware that Connor was tightly wrapped around his cock and his ass was filled with a vibrating butt plug. Nines takes a step back to admire the sight of his two subs interacting. After adjusting to Gavin, Connor began to bounce his hips against Gavin’s. He couldn’t process the amount of pleasure flowing through his body, all of the thirium in his body felt like it was rushing to his cock.

Nines combs a hand through Connor’s hair and smiles, glad that Connor is enjoying himself. Gavin couldn’t comprehend what was happening around him, everything felt like a complete blur. Nines props himself up onto the bed, his crotch in front of Gavin’s face. He forces Gavin’s hands away from his face. “Open.” Nines demanded.

Gavin looked away from Nines’ cock. Nines gives a sharp smack to Gavin’s cheek, then forces his mouth open, quickly sliding his cock inside. He has a handful of Gavin’s hair, moving his hips forward until a gag is made loud and clearly out of Gavin. Tears welled up in his eyes, moaning around Nines’ shaft. All of his holes were full, his cock was almost balls deep inside Connor’s ass. He wanted to feel like nothing but a toy for sex. Connor takes one of his own hands and begins stroking himself hastily. “Nines...I want to cum...” He squeaked.

Nines had both his hands buried in Gavin’s hair, thrusting into his face until tears rolled down his face. He reaches an arm back, keeping one hand in Gavin’s hair for balance. Connor shakily reaches his arm up and interfaces with Nines. Climax function: Enabled. Connor let’s go of Nines’ arm and is frantically slamming his hips down onto Gavin’s. Within minutes of the function becoming enabled, Connor reaches his climax, his voicebox unable to create any noise. He’s made a mess on Gavin’s pelvis and on Nines’ lower back, a light blue liquid covering both of them. Connor crawls off of Gavin and lays sprawled out at the foot of the bed. He’s “breathing heavily” to cool himself down. He felt as if he was floating upwards toward the ceiling in pure bliss.

Nines is reaching back to Gavin’s cock, finally removing the rubber ring around it. He slows down his hips and pulls out of Gavin’s mouth. His Little one was looking up at Nines, drool rolling down his chin, a tear streaked face and gasping for air. “You may cum now.”

Still panting, Gavin nods in return, taking Nines’ cock back in his mouth. He has a hand wrapped around his own cock, giving himself light squeezes and proceeding to pick up the pace on his strokes. Nines is very close from ripping out Gavin’s hair when he cums into Gavin’s mouth. He can feel Gavin swallowing every bit of fluid that was released out of the android in control. A hot fluid is splattered on the sheets and Nines’ back from Gavin, his moans muffled from swallowing Nines’ cock. Nines pulls out of Gavin’s mouth and drops to his knees, also trying to cool himself down. “Nines get the thing...out of me.” Gavin gasps.

The butt plug was still vibrating at max inside of him. He reaches between Gavin’s thighs and removes said butt plug, dropping it on the floor. Nines sits up and lifts himself off of the bed, grabbing a towel and wipes off the fluids on his lower back, following suit by wiping off Gavin and then Connor. He leaves Connor in his place to allow him to gather himself. Gavin is supine with his head on a pillow, still trying to catch his breath. Nines sits against the headboard next to him, playing with his hair. Connor finally sits up slowly, analyzing his surroundings and remembered what just happened. He smiles to himself and hears Nines call out to him. Nines is patting the other side of Gavin for Connor to have a seat. He scoots himself up to the headboard, sitting on the other side of Gavin. He’s asleep with a hand on Nines thigh, still having his hair played with.

“Um...thanks...Nines.” Connor says, feeling embarrassed. Nines nods in reply as a “you’re welcome.”

“Nines...can I ask you something?” Connor looks over at the grey eyed android. “Those keys you had earlier...why were they in an evidence bag? And since when did Detective Reed ride a motorcycle?”

Nines smiles softly and shakes his head. “Detective Reed does not own a motorcycle as that key is mine. The keys are stored in an evidence bag due to Detective Reed forgetting his keys too often.. Evidence is very important and it would be very unfortunate to lose any. Therefore, he will not lose his keys if they are as important as evidence.”

Connor blinks and blushes, imagining Nines on a motorcycle. A smile appears on Connor's face and he pats Gavin’s shoulder. /He really is a special one./ Gavin shakes off Connor’s hand touching him and scoots closer to Nines. Connor shakes his head, still aware that Gavin still doesn’t like him despite what events occurred that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I just want to give a thank you for everyone who has left kudos, comments etc. I did not expect so much feedback from this. I was inspired by all the feedback to keep writing this and making sure to finish it. I was very close from not finishing it but I did not want to leave the audience hanging. I was also very afraid that the ending was not going to be...eventful or too biased toward the pairings involved. Also how bout that Nines on a motorcycle? I once saw a post of someone mentioning a matching color scheme bike to him. OOF -Fans self-. I really wish I wrote in more sharp teef Nines because...well ya know its hot and things like that haha. Again, thank you! Support your fellow artists, your fellow writers, your fellow fandom members! You are all welcome to follow me on tumblr if you did not catch it in the last chapter's notes. http://nekobunss.tumblr.com


End file.
